ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
The Engi Virus
The Engi are awaiting you at the beacon, with their weapons on-line! They explain a computer virus that is wanted for hostile acts against the Engi (multiple counts of binary scrambling, nano-dissolution, and variable interference) is aboard your vessel. *''They insist they must destroy your ship to prevent the virus from escaping!'' *#Hold on! Let us try to purge the system code! *#*''Wiping your engine core and shields proves useless... eventually you trap the virus in the weapons systems to purge it, but before you do, the Engi grow restless and attack!'' *#**Fight an Engi ship with your engines and shields systems' maximum power halved. *#Attack the Engi vessel! *#*''The Engi be damned, no one threatens your ship. You prepare for a fight!'' *#**Fight an Engi ship. *# *#*''As the Engi attempts to contact the vessel and negotiate, your Engi crewmember suddenly dissolves into nanites - the virus has murdered again! Detecting activity on board your ship, the Engi vessel opens fire!'' *#**You (temporarily) lose 1''' Engi crewmember. *#***Clone Bay: The virus appears to have disrupted your clone bay's capability to revive the lost crewmember! *#****Fight the Engi ship. *# *#*''Oddly enough, the Lanius seems aware of which computer the virus is present in, and proceeds to... digest the terminal. There is a burst of O2, and the Engi ship powers down its weapons, no longer sensing the virus on board. The Engi send some parts over to repair your damaged computer, along with a unique ship augmentation as a reward for terminating the virus.'' *#** You receive a '''medium amount of scrap and the Drone Reactor Booster augmentation. *# *#* It takes some time, and the virus is slippery, but you eventually confine it to a useless sub-system prison where it frantically begins calculating insults at you. You eject the system from the ship and then silence the little binary criminal with your weapons. *#** The Engi thank you for deleting the virus, and jump away. They offer a unique ship augmentation as a reward. *#*** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources, and the Drone Reactor Booster augmentation. *# *#*''You proceed to interface with the virus and optimize its repair and benvolence routines.'' *#**''After a few minutes, the virus "sees the light" and integrates itself in a positive manner with the computer society on your ship, repairing your hull and attempting to optimize your reactor.'' *#***Your ship is repaired for 15 hull damage and your reactor is upgraded by 1''' level. *#****''The Engi thank you for deleting the virus, and jump away. They offer a unique ship augment as a reward.'' *#*****You receive the Drone Reactor Booster augmentation. *# *#*''You proceed to interface with the virus and optimize its repair and benvolence routines.'' *#**''After a few minutes, the virus "sees the light" and integrates itself in a positive manner with the computer society on your ship, repairing your hull and attempting to optimize your reactor.'' *#***Your ship is repaired for '''30 hull damage and your reactor is upgraded by 1''' level. *#****''The Engi thank you for deleting the virus, and jump away. They offer a unique ship augment as a reward.'' *#*****You receive the Drone Reactor Booster augmentation. Fight an Engi ship * **You receive a '''medium amount of scrap and resources. * **You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. Fight the Engi ship * **You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. ***''To your surprise your Engi crewmember reforms. It looks as if the virus reconstituted, repurposed, and reprogrammed the Engi host and wants to travel with you... and it seems to have learned a great deal from its time on your ship.'' ****You receive 1''' Engi crewmember named '''Virus, maxed in all skills. Trivia This event is called "ENGI_VIRUS" in the datafiles.